ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2648 (26th December 2003)
Plot Kat and Alfie set out for their honeymoon in Margate with Nana Moon in tow departing with a crowd of Slater’s and Spencer who wave them off. Garry promises Lynne that he will end his relationship with Laura that day. Ian sees the pair talking in the street and becomes suspicious. However, Garry is unable to get a word in when he arrives back home when Laura rushes out to go shopping with Pat. The teen’s plans for the New Year away in Scotland come to a pause when they are unable to get transport until Mickey comes to the rescue and announces he’s got a twelve-seated minibus, but he must be allowed to tag along if they are to use it. Mary turns up on Pauline’s doorstep much to Pauline’s pleasure and Derek’s relief. She confides in her father that she understands why he moved away since reading the letters Pauline gave her and that she forgives him and she gives him a photo album of her and Alex growing up. Den leaves for time away in Spain. Lynne is forced to spend the day with Garry and Bobby at Kenwyn House. Lynne finds it difficult to maintain Bobby’s presence and has doubts about Garry leaving Laura, not wanting to carry the burden of breaking up a family. Garry reassures her that he loves her and not Laura. Barry is pulled over by Dr. Leroy who demands he comes to see him at the surgery. Barry is informed that he has cardiomegaly and Barry instantly assumes that he’s going to die when his brain his manifested with deep information from the web. Minty has been released from his cell, and Sam is pleased with their work. Dennis tries chasing up Kate, she shuns him and tells him she knows about him and Den setting up Phil. Alex arrives at Pauline’s with Danny and orders Mary to leave the house furiously. Mary reluctantly refuses at the last minute, and Alex and Derek are forced to remain in the room alone. Alex opens up that he is infuriated on how Derek left when he needed him the most, Derek is over the moon when Alex introduces Danny to him as his grandfather and embraces Danny. Ian takes pleasure out of Garry’s and Lynne’s affair and lies to Laura that yobs are hanging around Kenwyn House. Laura panics for the safety of her home and Ian walks her back. She walks in to discover Garry and Lynne passionately kissing on the bed. Cast Regular cast *Garry - Ricky Groves *Laura - Hannah Waterman *Lynne - Elaine Lordan *Derek - Ian Lavender *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Martin - James Alexandrou *Spencer - Christopher Parker *Mickey - Joe Swash *Kareena - Pooja Shah *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Ronny - Ray Panthaki *Tariq - Nabil Elouahabi *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Alfie - Shane Richie *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Nana Moon - Hilda Braid *Den - Leslie Grantham *Dennis - Nigel Harman *Kate - Jill Halfpenny *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Minty - Cliff Parisi *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Bobby - Kevin Curran (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mary - Mary Woodvine *Alex - Ben Nealon *Danny - Josh Alexander *Dr. Leroy - Ivan Kaye Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consulting room *5 Albert Square - Living room *Evans Cars *41 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and back room *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *George Street *Victoria Square *Kenwyn House - Laura's flat and corridor Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Garry's juggling act reaches crisis point, Derek faces his past, and Martin's plans for New Year come to a halt. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,670,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2003 episodes